


Mythros gets a happy ending (ShitPost turned semi-serious)

by Lacu



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Happy Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacu/pseuds/Lacu
Summary: Myth gets a happy ending, he becomes a chocolate maker and is harassed by Eira-(you're welcome Verona_Mira)(shortbread)JESUS STOP READING THIS ALREADY-
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Mythros gets a happy ending (ShitPost turned semi-serious)

Finally, he realised. He didn't know why, if it was because of the Princess being cursed or reality being forced upon him, but it finally clicked. He wasn't happy.

He lived his days in luxury, without want or need and his cat, Diablos, by his side. He served his master faithfully, but she was gone now. All the brutalities she'd forced upon him set in and without a place in Angielle's court, he left. 

He found somewhere, neither Angielle nor Brugantia, a small cottage. Homely and warm, where he could make his chocolates and live in peace, away from his past. But something was still missing, again he only noticed when something had been taken from him. Where did that shortbread go?

He was quick to find a content Eira sat comfortably next to his fireplace, enjoying his baking. Perhaps, he just needed friends. And now, he realised. He was happy.


End file.
